onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruit of the Poisonous Tree
Fruit of the Poisonous Tree Episode Number: Season 1, Episode 11 Directed By: Bryan Spicer Air Date: January 29, 2012 Previous Episode: 7:15 A.M. Next Episode Skin Deep "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" is the 11th episode of the American fairy tale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, which aired in the United States on ABC on January 29, 2012. The series takes place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine, in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales that were transported to the "real world" town by a powerful curse. In this episode, Emma Swan is asked by Sidney for help uncovering evidence that could expose Regina's corrupt ways in Storybrooke, while in the Enchanted Forest, Snow White's father King Leopold is granted three wishes by a Genie, which details the back story of the Magic Mirror's origins. It was co-written by Andrew Chambliss and Ian B. Goldberg, while being directed by Bryan Spicer. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The Genie appears in the Enchanted Forest. 'In the Character's Past' In The Enchanted Forest, King Leopold finds a lamp and releases The Genie living inside, who grants the King three wishes. Having nothing more that he could want, the King uses his first wish to free the Genie and then uses his second wish to give away his third wish to the Genie. The King brings the Genie back to his castle and introduces him to Snow and The Queen. When The Genie meets the latter, he is enamored. At his birthday party, the King declares Snow the greatest gift and the fairest in the land. The Queen departs, feeling rejected, but The Genie follows her out and gives her a mirror which lets her see herself as he sees her; as the fairest of all. The King finds the mirror and the Queen's diary revealing feelings for the man who gave it to her. He commands The Genie to find this man who has stolen the Queen's heart. As The Genie wonders what to do, the Queen's father, Henry, shows up and gives him a box. Henry claims the contents will free his daughter. The Genie brings the box to his beloved Queen and they find deadly snakes from The Genie's home country. The Queen wants to free herself from her loveless marriage by suicide via the snake's venom. The Genie stops her and offers an alternative, a plot to kill the King. He sets the snakes upon the King in his bed which startles him awake. As the venom takes hold, The Genie confesses to giving the Queen the mirror as a token of his love and begs forgiveness. The King responds by saying that The Genie was right, he should have never made a wish. Then, The Genie informs the Queen her husband is dead and they can be together at last. The Queen reveals it was her plan all along to have the Genie kill the King, even using snakes that would be traced to him. The Genie, stung by this betrayal, uses his wish: to stay at the Queen's side and look upon her face always. He finds himself trapped in the mirror and the Queen notes that he did get his wish. 'Storybrooke' In Storybrooke, the storm from the previous episode has wrecked Henry's castle so he checks the sand underneath to be sure his book is still there. He tells Emma Swan it's their secret, but Regina finds him and plans to clear the castle away on the ground that it is a safety hazard. At Granny's, Sidney approaches Emma to tell her Regina fired him from the paper and embezzled $50,000 of town funds. He needs her help to expose the mayor's corruption. When Henry discovers his book is missing after the castle is torn down, Emma agrees to help. Sidney and Emma follow Regina into the woods but Emma loses control when her brakes fail. They run into Mr. Gold who admits to selling Regina a plot of land. Emma and Sidney break into the mayor's house to find out what the land is for and they discover a plan for a building. Sidney also finds photos of Henry with Emma, concluding Regina had her followed. At a city council meeting, Emma shows the files to the whole town and accuses Regina of building a second home in the woods. Regina, unfazed, unveils her plans to build a new playground for Henry and all the children in Storybrooke. She goes on to warn Emma that if she continues to see Henry, she will file a restraining order. A victorious Regina congratulates her accomplice, Sidney, for convincing Emma he is an ally and for cutting her brakes. She tells Sidney she doesn't know what she'd do without him. After his book is lost in the tear down, Henry sits at Granny's and tries to write the stories down so he doesn't forget. The Stranger questions him about what he's doing and Henry asks the same question back. Henry does not realize it is the Stranger who has his book. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Eion Bailey as Pinocchio/August Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Giancarlo Esposito as The Genie/Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Tony Perez as Prince Henry *Richard Schiff as King Leopold Trivia Production Notes= *The opening title card features the genie appearing from his lamp. *This episode reveals that The Evil Queen's given name is Regina. *As Regina tells Emma and Sidney, the present events in Storybrooke take place three weeks after "Desperate Souls". *The word "magister" (Latin for "master" or "teacher") is written above the door frame of the Mayor's office. Magister was a title of the Middle Ages, given to a person in authority, or to someone having a license from a university to teach philosophy and the liberal arts. It was also a title given to several positions of authority in Ancient Rome, such as Magister officiorum, which literally means "master of offices". *In "A Tale of Two Sisters", the word "civitas" is engraved over the door frame of the room outside the Mayor's office. In Ancient Rome, this word referred to the whole body of members of any given state. It was frequently used by the Roman writers to express the condition of a Roman citizen as distinguished from those who were not Roman citizens. *The new playground is located at 2536 Old Yale Road. *The design of the new playground castle is similar to The Evil Queen's palace. *A scene involving Prince Charming was cut.